


Hearts Connected

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Missing Scene, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:02:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28666674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: Leorio and Melody take care of a feverish Kurapika. Meanwhile, she listens to his heart.
Relationships: Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 14
Kudos: 86





	Hearts Connected

**Author's Note:**

> I love Melody so much man imagine her being such a good wingwoman
> 
> kudos/comments always appreciated!

“Leorio!” A voice ripped through the quiet house, accompanied by two pairs of shoes running up the stairs, making the older jump. “Is Kurapika -”

“Keep it down, Gon! He’s sleeping!” Leorio hissed, holding his hands up as the two boys approached him where he sat in his chair. “He’s going to be fine, as soon as he catches up on rest. He just...overdid it.” Like always.

The exchange of hostages had gone smoothly. Gon and Killua were safe, and Chrollo couldn’t use Nen anymore; but this came at the cost of Kurapika collapsing nearly right after he apologized for putting them in danger. There was no telling how long he had been running on sheer adrenaline, and when it was all over, his body had shut down. In a matter of minutes, a fever had spiked. It had been a terrifying hour while they waited for the airship to land.

As much as Leorio wanted to be a doctor, he just wished his friends weren’t so often his patients.

Gon and Killua had given them space while Leorio helped Kurapika to bed, and Melody and Zepile got water and cloth. There wasn’t much else they could do for Kurapika; he was exhausted, and needed to sleep the fever away. That’s all there was to it. 

Slowly, Gon approached Kurapika’s bed, his normally sparkling eyes duller than Leorio had ever seen, and gently placed one of his small hands over Kurapika’s. His gaze slid toward the blond’s unconscious face, feverish and uncomfortable. “Rest now, Kurapika. You’ve earned it.” While Leorio was so fixated on watching Gon, feeling his heart twist, Killua approached him.

“Hey, he’s gonna be fine, old man.” Looking up, dark eyes met blue ones, showing concern but determination. “He’s survived worse. Just take care of him, he’ll need you.” He lifted his gaze a little. “You too, Melody.” She seemed surprised, cheeks splattering with pink for a moment before giving a determined nod, smile pulling at the corners of her lips.

Gently, Gon let go of Kurapika’s hand and turned around, smiling a little. “Killua’s right, Leorio. You’re already gonna be a great doctor! And you’re an even better friend!” Leorio felt his cheeks heat up too - he was sure he was the same color as Kurapika’s eyes.

“Jeez, don’t say that, it’s embarrassing,” he murmured, rubbing the back of his neck. Still...the words of encouragement from both of them did mean a lot. He smiled, reaching over to ruffle both of their hair; to Gon’s delight and Killua’s disdain. “Thank you both. I appreciate it. Now, Gon, Killua, you go out there and win that game, alright?”

“Right!” Gon exclaimed, and Killua grinned.

“You got it.” His gaze slid up to Zepile, a smirk still pulling at his lips. “Ready to go, old man?”

Zepile grinned even wider, stepping over to stand beside the boys. “Absolutely. Let’s go get that game, you two.” They headed toward the stairs, Gon waving until he was out of sight. And then things were quiet; the only sound was the occasional moan from Kurapika.

As Leorio leaned forward to replace the wet towel, he took another look at his friend’s face. He knew he was going to be fine; of course he was, it was just a simple fever. But when he looked at him, he just felt  _ awful _ . He was in terrible shape; the messy hair, the deep, dark shadows under his eyes, the sweat that refused to stop beading along his face. And all he could do was wonder - could he have helped him? If he had been by his side, would this have happened? Would he truly be alright after all of this? The Phantom Troupe, although broken, was still alive. Perhaps Kurapika still had revenge in his heart, and there was nothing Leorio could do to help. Kurapika felt alone, but he wasn’t! He just...

He just wanted him to be  _ happy. _

“You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself.” A sudden voice made him gasp, blinking back to reality, turning over his shoulder to look. Melody was looking at him with the same concern that she had given Kurapika when they’d first walked in, and it was with a start that he realized he’d been gripping the end of the bed so tightly his knuckles were white.

Slowly, peeling his fingers away from the mattress, he cleared his throat, sitting back down in his chair, letting out a bitter chuckle. “Can you read minds or something?”

She smiled patiently, shaking her head. “No, but I can hear your heart. It sings a song of grief and guilt.” Closing her eyes, she placed a hand over her chest. “I understand how you feel. I have not known Kurapika as long as you have, but he tends to be quite reckless. The amount of sorrow he carries in his heart sometimes makes me feel like collapsing myself.” Slowly, her eyes opened again, moving to take in Kurapika again. Leorio swallowed and followed her gaze. “I don’t think he knows that he has people that care for him; or maybe it is that he doesn’t want to accept it. He is an independent person after everything he’s been through. It makes it difficult for him to rely on others.”

“Yeah, tell me about it,” he murmured.

“It is not your fault, and it’s not his, either. One day, he will learn to love and trust again,” she continued, gently placing a hand on his arm. He blinked, looking up to meet her eyes. She gave him a small smile. “For now, he will heal and rest, and we will be right beside him.”

He let the words hang in the air for a moment, before closing his eyes, letting himself smile a little. “I understand why he’s decided to call you a friend, Melody,” he said, looking back over at her, and surprise consumed her features before being replaced with a smile. “Thanks. I appreciate it. And thanks for looking after him for us.”

For the next two days, Leorio and Melody stayed by Kurapika’s side, making small talk and replacing his towel. They both drifted in and out of sleep at different points throughout, though it wasn’t long or restful; not where they sat, and not under these circumstances. They were both quiet that third afternoon. Leorio was exhausted, but he refused to leave the chair he sat in. His elbow leaned against the table, eyes continuing to slip shut, glasses sliding down his nose - it was a vicious cycle.

And then, a quiet, hoarse voice broke the silence, alerting both of them and jerking them awake. “What...time is it?”

Melody gasped, and Leorio was leaning forward within the minute. “Kurapika!”

“It’s two p.m.,” she answered softly, knowing that the time didn’t matter, not now.

Dull eyes stayed fixated on the ceiling. “So I slept...for half a day?”

Leorio hated how broken he sounded, so he wouldn’t tell him the truth. If he did, he’d certainly be more inclined to get up as soon as possible - and the fever hadn’t broken yet. _ Well, more like two days, buddy. _

Of course, Kurapika wasn’t worried about himself. He asked Melody about the boss and the auction. Someone called Squalla had been killed by the Troupe, and the scarlet eyes they had acquired had been stolen. Leorio watched his friend’s eyes close again, almost surprised at how calmly he had taken it. But it didn’t take long for him to see why. “I understand. Gon and Killua?”

“They’re both just fine, and right now -”

“He’s out.” Leorio wasn’t sure why his heart hurt so much, but right away, he replaced Kurapika’s towel and pulled the covers farther up. “Rest up. Your friends are doing what they have to. So you don’t have to worry about a thing, okay?” For a moment, he felt the urge to cry. For someone seeking revenge for his own tribe, pursuing his own mission, Kurapika was so selfless. Maybe it was just his own exhaustion that made him more emotional now.

He could feel Melody’s eyes on him again, and he cleared his throat, leaning back in his seat. “Leorio.” When he begrudgingly looked over to her, he was surprised to see her eyes brimming with tears, though none fell.

“M-Melody, are you okay?! What’s wrong?” 

Sniffing, she looked away for a moment, wiping one of her eyes. “Yes, I’m fine.” Her voice was quiet and soft, just as it had been before. But there was something different to it now. “It’s just...your heart.”

Glancing down at his own chest, he frowned, placing a hand over it. “What about my heart?”

There was a long period of quiet, and she reached over to place a hand over his. “You care so deeply,” she explained, shaking her head a little. “Your heart longs for his.” The statement made his cheeks flush hopelessly again, but he let her continue, listening in stunned silence. “A few days ago you were worried that he won’t ever need you. That you won’t be enough. But your hearts...they are connected.” One tear slipped free and rolled down her cheek as she closed her eyes. “Your love for him is unlike anything I’ve ever heard. It’s exactly what he needs.”

Leorio was speechless. His feelings were something he hadn’t let himself come to terms with yet; and here was Melody, reading him like an open book. He had to look away, shaking his head a little. “I…” His gaze landed upon Kurapika again, feeling his own features soften as he did so. “I don’t know what to say...” There was no use lying to himself anymore, and lying to Melody wouldn’t work, either, it seemed.

Slowly, she pulled her hand back, taking a shaky breath. “I’ve been so worried about Kurapika since he told me the real reason he joined up as a bodyguard. And for the first time since then, I feel  _ hope.  _ That someday, he can be happy.” A small smile appeared on her face. “As long as you are by his side.”

Light-headedness hit him like a truck, and he had to grip underneath his chair to keep himself from falling over. After all this time of wondering if he’d ever be enough, if Kurapika could ever be happy again, here was Melody, so sure of herself, telling him that he  _ was _ enough. His gaze slid toward one of Kurapika’s hands, and for a moment, he considered reaching for it. But he stopped himself. He opened his mouth to say something, though he didn’t know what; but when he looked back to Melody, her eyes were closed and she was slumped over just a little, breathing quietly and evenly.

His eyes pricked with tears as he carefully took off his blazer. He draped it over her. “Thanks, Melody.”

Even if she was wrong, she gave him hope. And hope was good enough, right?

Her words echoed in his mind on repeat, though eventually, he must have fallen asleep. He woke up with his arms folded on the bed, head buried in them. Raising his head sleepily, he blinked, taking in Kurapika’s sleeping form. He looked a little more restful now, and a little more color had returned to his face.

But the biggest change of all was that Kurapika’s hand rested over Leorio’s. And although panic originally set in, he cast a glance toward Melody, who still slept soundly.

Maybe she was right after all.


End file.
